Mortal Kombat: Teen Titans
by Ser Roland
Summary: A Mortal Kombat TT crossover! Read, and leave helpful criticism but no flames, or and enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: Please check out **Satan's Faces,** I really think that you will enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Ch.1 The Invitation

"Titans take em!" Robin shouted as he crashed down on Dr. Light feet first, they were fighting in the city docks, the police had given them a tip that Dr. Light might be trying to steal some gold that was being loaded into the piers, the tip was true.

Dr. Light was sent flying into the air and landed with a crash on the cold hard concrete. Rubbing his head he struggled to get to his feet when one of Starfire's bolts crashed into his body and hurled him into a brick wall. Growling in anger Dr. Light dodged a barrage of Robin's boomerangs and shot several rounds of energy at Starfire and Robin. Seeing that Starfire was in danger Robin leapt forward and covered her under his cape. Robin braced himself and held on to Star when he felt the blasts of energy hit him

Because the fabric was stronger than steel the blasts were deflected back at Dr. Light, realizing what had just happened Dr. Light leapt to the side to dodge the blasts only to have Cyborg's sonic blast crash into his body and nearly knock him off his feet.

"I will not be defeated, I will not be!" Dr. Light vowed.

Dr. Light raised his hands to fire, when suddenly his wrists were covered in a black aura and all of the circuits and wires in his suit were shut down. Light turned and his eyes widened in terror when he saw Raven chanting her famous incantation and her eyes glowing white. Before he had time to even react Dr. Light felt what had to be a sledgehammer fell on top of his cranium. All Light saw was a giant green gorilla standing over him before his world faded to black.

Light fell limply to the floor and Beast Boy morphed back into his human form. Robin knelt down and placed handcuffs on the criminal's hands. Beast Boy let out a sigh of relief when he did,

"Dude I am so glad that is over, I gotta get back to watch my show!" He chirped.

Flashes of red and blue confirmed the arrival of the police, the squad car pulled up next to the teen heroes and blue uniformed cops stepped out. They smiled when they saw the titans and nodded when Robin pointed to Light. One officer stood Light up while the other opened the door and allowed the other to slide the unconscious villain in. Robin watched as the squad car sped off.

"Well we got some time on our hands what do you say we go into town?" Beast Boy suggested.

"Yeah I have to go into town anyway; I need parts for my car." Cyborg said.

"May we journey to the mall of shopping?" Starfire asked.

"Certainly Star." Robin responded.

Raven smiled when she saw Starfire's eyes light up, "Like a little girl without a care in the world." She thought.

"I parked the car behind those piers." Cyborg said pointing to some run down warehouses, "Thought they might make good cover in case Light was snooping around."

The titans followed Cyborg to the spot where he had parked, sure enough behind some rusty crates and barrels the T-car sat gleaming in the sunlight.

"Just polished it." Cyborg declared proudly.

"Didn't he say that yesterday and the day before?" Raven thought to herself.

Beast Boy was the last to walk past the crates when he felt a hand grab onto his shoulder, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Excuse me are you-"

"AAAAAIIIIIEEEEE!" Was the response.

Hearing Beast Boy the other titans got into their combat stances and faced whoever it was. Beast Boy broke away from the hand and morphed his hand into a bear claw, ready to rip whoever it was to shreds.

"Whoa whoa I don't want any trouble now." The voice said.

A young man in his thirties dressed in a business suit stepped out from behind the crates with his hands in front of him. His sharp facial features and solid physique made it clear that he came from an Asian background.

"Who are you?" Beast Boy asked not setting his claw down.

"Relax I'm not a spy or anything I just want to talk." The man stated.

"Talk about what?" Robin asked walking towards the man.

"I'm here to invite you and your friends to a little tournament." The man said.

"Tournament?" Robin repeated.

The man nodded, "You are the Teen Titans the most awesome super hero team of all time, your fame has caught the attention of several very powerful business men and they want to invite you to a fighting tournament that is taking place in a island in the Indian ocean, pretty close to Japan."

"I dislike fighting for sport." Starfire said.

"Don't worry, medics are always near the ring and if anyone gets hurt they will taken care of." The man responded.

"Will other martial artists be there?" Robin asked with growing interest.

"The best of the best." The man replied.

"Is a resort located on the premises?" Beast Boy asked.

"A five star hotel complete with hot tube, indoor pool, and buffet." The man responded.

"And there is an ancient fortress on the island that was said to be the resting place of a powerful demon lord." The man continued, "Ancient symbols are all over the walls and hieroglyphics of Ancient China give hints to what could have been black magic."

"Really now?" Raven asked with growing interest.

"And there are many historical sights on the island also." The man stated.

Starfire's eyes lit up with excitement and interest.

"What's the prize if we win?" Asked Cyborg.

"The grand prize is millions of dollars worth in gold." The man answered truthfully.

Cyborg started drooling, "Just imagine the modifications I can make to the tower and the T-car with that amount!"

The man smiled slyly when he saw that he had their full attention, he pulled out a scroll with a circle encasing a dragon on it.

"So are you guys in or out?" He asked.

"What do you guys think?" Robin asked turning to his friends.

"I'm in!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Count me in too." Cyborg added.

"So am I." Starfire said.

"Martial arts masters watch out!" Robin said.

Raven was the only one who didn't say anything, the man frowned when he saw this.

"She's going to spoil everything!" He thought bitterly.

"Well Raven what do you say?" Beast Boy asked her.

"We just can't leave the city!" She said, "It would be abandoning our duties as heroes!"

"Rest assured you will be only gone a week and from the looks of it the city is free of crime. If anything does happen then the police will take care of it, come on you guys work night and day keeping this place safe you deserve a little time off." The man said regaining his cheerful attitude.

"He he this will get her for sure." He thought.

"Yeah come on Raven we could afford to take a week off." Beast Boy said in a whiney voice.

Beast Boy flashed Raven a sad doggy face look, she let out a sigh and then responded.

"Fine I'm in too."

"Excellent!" the man said handing Robin the scroll.

"Everything you need is written there, a ship will arrive in three days show them this and they will let all of you aboard, see you guys at the tournament!" The man said merrily.

He turned to leave and he could hear the teens shouts of excitement, if only they would have seen the evil and sadistic smile on the mans face.

"The fools don't expect a thing! Even the mighty Teen Titans have simple and childish minds!" He said to himself as he walked into an alley.

"Dude we just booked ourselves the vacation of a lifetime!" Beast Boy shouted.

"We'll need to go home and pack." Robin said.

"I hope they have shopping centers there!" Starfire said in a dreamy tone.

"I'm hoping to learn some new spells." Raven added.

"Well come on y'all those bags won't pack themselves!" Cyborg shouted as he brought the car around and the titans climbed into their seats.

None of them suspected the horror and hellish nightmares that awaited them. The business man laughed aloud when he reached the end of the alley.

"The fools don't suspect a thing!" He said aloud.

In a flash his suit was torn off, and his flesh morphed, his hair changed color and his bones twisted and grew. Within seconds a menacing figure dressed in a night black trench coat stood in the business mans place. Scars decorated his face and his goatee and mane of hair hung loosely around his shoulders. His eyes were as bright and as hypnotizing as fire, but at the same time as cold and as terrifying as death.

The man looked towards the heavens and said in a horrid voice, "So it has begun once more."

Authors Note: RR


	2. A Potential Ally

Disclaimer: I own Nothing!

Ch.2 A Potential Ally

"We are going on vacation!" Starfire declared as she walked into the living room.

"The ship is leaving in a few days, we should start packing!" Robin added with a smile.

"You guys do what you want I'm going to look up a car merchandise catalog!" Cyborg blurted out and walked towards his room, Robin and Starfire followed him down the hallway.

Only Raven and Beast Boy remained in the living room, Raven had her head down and was lost in deep thought.

"Raven is something wrong?" Beast Boy asked, sensing something was wrong.

Raven looked up at him, "Don't you think it's suspicious that he gave us this just like that?"

"Well yes sort of, but the guy looked honest enough and it didn't seem like he was working with anyone of our enemies. Besides if he was lying he would have had that nervous tone in his voice and he would have fidgeting, but he was cool throughout the whole conversation he wasn't making everything up." Beast Boy explained

Raven nodded her head, but was still dissatisfied. Looking at her Beast Boy sighed and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Look Raven, for a change we can actually kick back and enjoy ourselves. Don't you want to have fun and not have any worries?" he asked her.

"Believe me Beast Boy I do, it's just that something just doesn't feel right about all of this." She replied dropping her eyes again.

Beast Boy placed a finger on her chin, "Hey come on cheer up, we're heroes who could be stupid enough to try to set up an trap for us? Every single bad guy out there is scared to death of us, trust me nothing is going to happen to us."

Raven felt reassured by his words and a soft smile touched her face, "That's it Raven smile we're about to go on the vacation of a lifetime, and we're going to have a blast and nothing bed is going to happen I promise."

Raven nodded and Beast Boy dropped his hands from her shoulders, "Alright now let's start packing!"

When Beast Boy disappeared down the hallway Raven's smile faded and she looked out into the ocean, "I know I should be excited, it's the first time in what seems like an eternity that I'm actually going to go on a real vacation…yet I feel so nervous and-scared. Something's not right here, but I don't know what."

Four days later the T-car drove up to the city docks and halted in the parking lot. Cyborg stepped out and looked into the black night sky and then at the ship docked in the harbor, he smiled when he saw that it was indeed a very luxurious yacht. The others climbed out of the car carrying their bags.

"Well y'all lets get going!" Cyborg commanded.

The titans proceeded over to the harbor and they were amazed when they saw that it was buzzing with activity. Cars came and went dropping off passengers, while people of many nationalities walked aboard the ship. When the titans approached the ship walkway a burly guard dressed in a business suit stepped in their way.

"Do you have a pass?" He asked.

Robin held up the scroll, the guard nodded in approval and motioned for them to follow him. The guard led them up the walkway and into the ships interior, guiding them down several corridors he stopped in the middle of a hallway of suites and pointed.

"The girls will be staying on the left and the boys on the right." He stated, the guard handed Robin and Raven a key, "Here are the key's to you rooms have a goodnight."

The guard walked off and left the titans to their business, Robin and Raven unlocked their rooms at the same time and all the titans stepped past one another to get into their suites. Robin marveled at how luxurious and furnished the room was, a fireplace was in the corner, there were three king size beds, an enormous bathroom, and there was even a plasma screen TV. The girls room was no different, Raven admired the art that decorated the walls, while Starfire was surprised to discover an entire closet filled with beauty supplies.

"I can already tell I'm going to love it here!" Beast Boy declared as he threw himself on one of the beds.

"Everything seems nice enough." Robin added.

"So what do you say we grab the girls and explore this place before we take off?" Cyborg asked.

The boys nodded and Robin stepped out into the hallway and knocked on the girls door, "Who is it?" Came Raven's voice.

"It's me Robin, do you guys want to go look around?" He asked.

Starfire's voice responded, "Thank you Robin but we're planning on unpacking before anything else our apologies."

Robin shrugged, "Suit yourself."

The male titans strode out of the hallway and began looking around the yacht, they walked into the casino room where hundreds of players played blackjack and pool, another room held a dance floor, while another was a enormous buffet.

"This settles it, this isn't a yacht, it's Las Vegas on the ocean!" Cyborg declared as they walked out to get some fresh air.

Beast Boy spotted a young well dressed man with brown hair and blue sunglasses leaning over the railing staring out into the sea. His mouth dropped open with surprise.

"It can't be!" He said aloud, "Johnny Cage!"

Hearing his name Johnny turned to Beast Boy with a smile on his face, "Guilty." He responded.

"What are you doing here?" Beast Boy asked.

"Probably the same reason you are… I'm not physic you are?" He asked.

Beast Boy straightened up, "I'm Beast Boy."

"Cyborg." Cyborg added.

"Robin." Robin replied last.

"The Teen Titans." Johnny said aloud, "What are a bunch of heroes doing in a place like this?"

"Just taking some time off." Robin stated, "Are you going to competing in the tournament? From what I hear you're a pretty impressive fighter."

Johnny sighed, "A little too impressive, the media thinks that I'm a fake and my movies have stopped selling because of it. A few weeks back I got this invitation to come here, I figure if I win the tournament then maybe I can get the respect I deserve."

"Are there any other action stars on the ship?" Beast Boy asked.

"No I'm the only one, but there are other martial arts masters on the ship." Johnny explained, "But it's good to see I have fans onboard."

The speaker on the deck turned on, "Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking we are about to take off."

"Well that's my signal to go inside." He stated walking towards the cabin door, "I get seasick."

Beast Boy watched as Johnny disappeared amongst the crowd and felt the ship shift forward, "I think it's time to turn in, we don't want to be in fatigue for tomorrow right?"

The others nodded and stepped back inside, Beast Boy shut the glass door behind them and walked into the crowd of people.


	3. Death Threats

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ch.3 Death Threats

Beast Boy licked his chops together thirstily before turning in his bed, feeling thirst get the better of him he sat up with a sigh. The bed he was on was surprisingly comfortable but the room to which he was staying in was considerably cramped, so small that it didn't even have a bathroom. But Beast Boy figured as much, with so many passengers on one boat it was no surprise that private quarters came in small sizes. Beast Boy sat up and slipped a violet robe over his body, he walked over to the door and referred to a small map of the ship on it.

Nodding his head several times he slid the door open and walked out onto the hard wooden floor. Beast Boy cautiously tiptoed across the rooms of his friends. Taking special care not to wake them. He turned several small corridors before stopping in front of the ships bathroom. Beast Boy slid the door open and poked his head inside,

"Hello? Is anyone here?" He whispered in the gloom.

When no answer came he slipped inside and his hand searched for a light switch, his index finger prodded something hard, without stopping Beast Boy flicked his wrist and the lights turned on. He spotted several sinks near him and turned ones knob. Crystal clear water gushed out and Beast Boy thrust his hand into the sparkling liquid. Hands cupped he splashed some on his face, before taking several sips.

Content he turned the knob counterclockwise and the water ceased to flow. Beast Boy whipped his face with his hand and turned to leave. The lights went out suddenly and Beast Boy went wide-eyed with fright. A door creaked shut and Beast Boy realized that he was in the dark, and someone was in there with him.

"Hello?" He stammered, "I-is anybody here?"

Beast Boy placed his hand out in front of him and felt around blindly, "If this is some kind of a joke it isn't funny!" He growled.

"No joke boy." A voice hissed.

A hulking mass threw itself on top of Beast Boy, before he could scream powerful hands clamped his mouth shut, while something hit stomach so hard he almost lost consciousness. Whoever was on him had to weigh at least four hundred pounds, his sheer bulk was choking the life out of his body while his hands secured themselves around his windpipe. One of the hands lifted itself off of Beast Boy and crashed down on his jaw, Beast Boy already too weak too fight could do little but groan painfully.

Beast Boy finally turned his head and stared up at his attacker, he couldn't make out a face. But his attackers breath stank of whiskey, his body smelt of sweat and cheap cologne. Beast Boy turned his head when a red light flashed into his eyes,

"What is that?" He asked himself.

Only when his assailant turned his head sideway did Beast Boy's eyes grow wide with fright. That was no flashlight, one of his attacker's eyes was glowing bright red! Beast Boy felt the hands iron grip tighten again.

"Taking a gander at my eye?" His attacker chuckled, "Well take a good look for it will be the last thing you see!"

Beast Boy's world was turning black and he was gagging for air, his lungs felt like they were going to explode in his chest. Cold sweat beat down from his face,

"No it can't end this way!" Beast Boy protested silently, "Please God! Help me!"

God must have answered for the thug on Beast Boy let out a startled gasp and was flung backwards, cool air flooded Beast Boy's face and he coughed. Beast Boy heard his attacker land with a heavy crash against the wall, strangely Beast Boy heard footprints in the room with him. The thug let out a curse and roared, the sound of flesh tearing, bones snapping, and harsh cries filled Beast Boy's ears.

Finding the strength within Beast Boy shot up just in time to nail his attacker with a blow in stomach, the thug let out a wheezing gasp before a powerful unseen blow sent him against the wall; the plaster fell inward as it collapsed. The thug let out a groan of defeat and sank into a painful slumber. Beast Boy quietly knelt by him; he was British-maybe Australian with a rough goatee and greasy face. His body was stocky, well muscled, ragged and dirty clothes clung to his broken figure, but the thing that caught Beast Boy's attention was the cybernetic implanted right on his face.

The man's face was bruised, his torso looked like it had collapsed inward, Beast Boy realized that his ribs had been crushed, and intestines also. He may very well be internally bleeding, but it was the wounds Beast Boy was concerned with, steps fell lightly behind Beast Boy and he slowly turned his head towards the noise. When he saw what was before him he gasped, leaning up against the wall behind him was a ninja warrior. The ninja was dressed in a black and yellow vest and armor, strange Asian symbols decorated them, Beast Boy couldn't tell what country they came from.

A hood covered the ninjas face, but not his eyes, without pupils or any eye color; they glared down at him (for those who haven't figured it out yet, yes this is Scorpion and the guy on the floor is Kano).

Beast Boy whispered, "Did you do this?" he pointed to the broken being on the floor.

The ninja's

The ninjas stance didn't change, he merely began moving his fingers up and down on his arm. Clearly in annoyance.

"My names Beast Boy," Beast Boy continued on, "Thank you for what you did for me, that man would have killed me. Are you a competing in the tournament?"

"Tournament?" The ninja repeated, Beast Boy shivered his voice was spectral, like something from another world.

"You must have no clue as to where you are going."

"Where are we going, do you know something I don't?" Beast Boy continued.

"You and your friends." The ninja went on.

"What about me and my friends?" Beast Boy asked.

"You're all going to die." The ninja hissed.


	4. Arrival

Been a while I know. Some things had to get done and it cut majorly into my FF time, but I came back. I love writing fiction; it's what I do to get things out. Anyhow schools started: I'm sure everyone knows that. So I won't be updating as often as I used to. Ah well, that's life; speaking of life the fic Hellsent may be facing an early death. I'm out of ideas and it seems as though there's no way for me to make this TT/Spawn thing work out. After all I got enough stories with demons in them.

Oh and before I forget, Evans-Raiden will be making a star appearance a few chapters after this one. Sound good?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ch.4 Arrival

"I don't understand?" Beast Boy said, "What do you mean we're going to die?"

"The tournament is not what you think it is," Scorpion spoke, "you and your friends must leave now if you do not wish to die at the hands of your opponents."

"Rarrghhh!" Kano shot up and threw his fist forward at Scorpion.

Catching the blow, Scorpion twisted Kano's wrist and the Black Dragon leader fell to his knees once more. Scorpion turned back to Beast Boy.

"Beware the tournament master, and remember, what may seem like victory may actually be your fist steps to a crushing defeat." Scorpion warned.

Flames engulfed Scorpion and Kano, right before Beast Boy's eyes the two powerful beings vanished.

"Beast Boy are you okay?" before the green skinned titan knew it the titans were there with him.

"What happened here?" Robin asked looking at the dented doorway.

"I don't know." Beast Boy said still trying to process Scorpion's warning- _beware the tournament master_, "I just don't know."

The Next Morning:

"Booyeah!" Cyborg shouted spotting the tropical island, "We're here!"

"Oh I cannot wait to explore!" Starfire added with glee.

Raven yawned, "I think I'll just check into the hotel."

"Aw come on Raven, you had all night to sleep." Robin said.

"After Beast Boy's accident in the bathroom I couldn't go back to sleep." Raven exclaimed.

"Hey!" Beast Boy shouted.

When the ship docked the titans were all too eager to catch the first glimpses of what they believed would be the vacation of a lifetime. That is everyone except Beast Boy, grabbing his luggage the changeling started off the boat when he felt a gust of wind blow over him. Turning he saw Scorpion on shore standing on jagged rocks-his warning chanted it's way into Beast Boy's mind once more.

"BB what's the hold up?" Cyborg called from the ground.

Beast Boy turned to him and back to Scorpion, the yellow vested ninja was gone.

"Nothing guys." Beast Boy said.

"It's nothing."


	5. The Tournament Master

Disclaimer: I own what's mine

Chapter 5. The Tournament Master

Beast Boy gazed in wonder at his surroundings, after half an hour of ascending a staircase that titans found themselves in an enormous Japanese Temple with a crowd two hundred strong. What appeared to be the temple's guards stood in the dark corners of the room, shooting murderous glares at those that dare made direct eye contact with them. In front of them was an enormous wooden gate, above that was a speaking altar. Johnny set his bags down by Beast Boy.

"Cozy little place isn't it?" Johnny muttered.

"Makes me feel right at home." Cyborg replied.

"I wonder where the resort is." Robin added.

"Are we supposed to be waiting for someone to take us to our rooms?" Raven asked.

There was a thunderous roar of a gong, and all was silent. High above them, standing on an altar, an elderly Chinese man came into sight.

"I am Shang Tsung," the man announced, "the master of this tournament, I welcome you, one and all to my humble island home."

Beast Boy felt a cold chill run down his spine when he heard Shang Tsung's voice; there was something about him that didn't feel right.

"You have been invited here because you are the best fighters the world has ever known," Shang Tsung continued, " and you have come here with one purpose: to compete against one another in this tournament of champions. Although many of you have come, only a select of you will make it into the final rounds, and only one of you will be crowned champion."

Shang Tsung's eyes passed over Beast Boy, seeing this the little green titans instinctively diverted his eyes away from the sinister essence.

"Beside me is a gateway to the heart of the island, it is here that you will find food, water, and lodging. I invite you now to eat, sleep, and train, for the tournament begins at dawn."

There was a deep rumbling noise and the gates parted, revealing a beautiful garden and a massive building in the horizon.

"I will leave you now to attend whatever it is you need to," Shang Tsung turned to walk away but stopped himself, "one last thing, a fair warning to all of you; when you step through that gate you will enter another world altogether, you will know no such thing as friend, foes will await you at every dark corner, only the strongest will survive in this tournament, those that are not prepared for the difficult path ahead, I implore you not to step through the gate."

Shang Tsung disappeared from view, slowly but surely the crowd began moving through the gates and into the garden.

"I wonder what that was about." Beast Boy said aloud.

"He's just trying to separate the men from the weenies." Cyborg commented.

"Yes, but did he have to be so brutal about it?" Starfire asked.

"It's a tournament Star, those that have what it takes enter, those that don't go home." Robin said.

Deep within the Temple:

Kano, assisted by some of Shang Tsung's men was guided to a massive throne room. Sang Tsung, seated on the throne flashed Kano a murderous glare.

"I told you to kill the green one!" He shouted, "Was that task so difficult?"

"It wasn't my fault-" Kano started.

"I have no use for excuses!" Shang Tsung roared, "He alone can upset the balance of this tournament!"

"I could've killed him one hundred times over," Kano pleaded, "but Scorpion interfered.

"Scorpion?" Shang Tsung repeated, "What is he-ahhh yes, Sub-Zero is competing as well. It is only natural that Scorpion follow him here, but what reason would he have to save the titan?"

"Maybe he just felt merciful." Kano said.

Shang Tsung hissed, "I doubt it, something else it going on."

"My men are standing by, just one word from me, I'll have all of them butchered just give me the word." Kano muttered.

"No," Shang Tsung said firmly, "they must be defeated in the tournament, if we resort to murder, we take the risk of angering the elder gods, if this happens Outworld will forfeit the tournament and we'll have to start all over again."

Shang Tsung's eyes narrowed, "And believe me, Kano, the emperor will not tolerate such a thing."

Shang Tsung stood up as Kano tried to stand straight, but his wounds wouldn't allow it and he hunched back down.

"So, we have to off them in the tournament, huh?" Kano said "Well, in that case, let me go up against the green one again, mono a mono."

"I don't believe you truly deserve the chance Kano," Shang Tsung replied, "not after your failure."

"Come on!" Kano implored, "Just give me a chance, I can kill him, and then the only thing we'll have to worry about are his friends."

Shang Tsung stood silent for a moment, then the sorcerer outstretched his arms, "Don't move." He instructed.

There was a green flash of light that engulfed Kano. The mercenary groaned in pain as his ribs mended, bones snapped back into place, and flesh wounds healed. After a few seconds the light disappeared and Kano stood tall-healed, refreshed, and ready to kill.

"That's better." Kano said grinning.

"Be warned Kano," Shang Tsung croaked "this is your final chance, if you fail me again, I will take your soul myself."

"All I need is one chance," Kano replied confidently, "so-when do we fight?"

Shang Tsung eyed Kano, "Sooner than you think."


	6. Kobra's Venom

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 6 Kobra's Venom

Still groggy, Beast Boy rubbed his eyes and yawned while he approached Robin out in the courtyard. He had been summoned by Tsang Sung's voice over the hotel intercom, the old crow had instructed the titans and several other fighters including Johnny Cage to meet down at a beach not far from the resort. The hotel he and the others had stayed in was very luxurious, the rooms were enormous complete with king size beds and an enormous bathroom, true to what the guy had said the hotel also had a spa (which Starfire spent half the night in), a bar/grill was in the lobby (no guess where Cyborg was), an enormous gym complete with pool and training area was located on the grounds (Robin's been there for hours) and to Raven's delight; there were ancient ruins located on the island which she spent meditating in all day yesterday (She just got back a few hours ago), which left Beast Boy alone with a bottle of a vodka and two Chinese hookers…he wishes.

"Dude," Beast Boy said approaching Robin "how long have you been at it?"

" Half an hour." Robin replied, "What are you doing here?"

"Just taking a walk," Beast Boy replied, "you know you really should get some rest, if you burn yourself out now you'll be fighting in fatigue."

"I was Batman's sidekick for years Beast Boy," Robin responded "I'm used to a lot worse than this."

Beast Boy nodded, "So, in what order will we be competing in?"

"No idea," Robin answered picking up a towel beside him and wiping it over his forehead and arms, "I guess they're going to tell use when we get there."

"Speaking of competing," Robin continued, "Where are the others?"

"Well-" Beast Boy started.

"Right here." Beast Boy head Cyborg behind him and turned to face him, Starfire, and Raven.

"We heard the message, and got here as soon as we could." Cyborg continued.

"So this tournament is finally going to begin." Raven said dryly.

"Great," Robin said excitedly "now I get to see some action."

"You seem pretty eager." Johnny stepped out behind the cover of a bamboo thicket.

Dressed in a karate Gi, he stared down at Robin.

"You guys weren't going to go without me, were you?" Johnny asked playfully, when something got his eye.

A beautiful blonde with piercing blue eyes, dressed in a military style jacket walked past the titans. Beast Boy caught Johnny's stare and giggled.

"Wow, she's a looker." Cyborg said.

"You know…I'm going to stay here for a little while," Johnny said finally "you guys go on without me."

With a dreamy look in his eyes, Johnny took off after the woman while the titans continued their way down to the beach.

Tsang Sung: seated on what appeared to be a throne on a platform overlooking the beach threw his arms open in welcome as the group of fighters approached.

"Ah," He said finally, "my combatants, I bid you all welcome."

Beast Boy observed his surroundings: they were surrounded on all sides by water, and what appeared to be the fighting arena was a patch of grass and sand which took the shape of a dragon head. Several palm trees encircled them, swaying peacefully in the wind.

"One among you is about to partake in the first fight of the tournament," Tsang Sung explained, "Though it was difficult to choose whom would fight first, I believe I made a wise decision."

"Wonder who's up first?" Beast Boy thought.

"Robin of the Teen Titans," Tsang Tsung announced, "step fourth."

Though surprised, Robin obediently followed Tsang Sung's instructions. Beast Boy shuffled uncomfortably, something didn't feel right.

"All right!" Cyborg cheered.

"Show them whose boss, Robin!" Starfire encouraged.

"Yeah, go get them Robin." Raven added in a monotone voice.

"Whom I am up against?" Robin called to Tsang Sung.

"Me." Answered a voice.

A muscular, blonde haired man dressed in a karate Gi stepped out from behind his hiding spot from behind a palm tree. He had the darkest blue eyes; a cobra insignia was visible on his chest.

"This is Kobra," Tsang Sung introduced, "he will be your opponent for this round."

"He doesn't look so tough." Cyborg whispered.

Kobra cracked the knuckles on both of his hands and smiled cockily. Robin got into a fighting stance.

"Let Mortal Kombat begin!" Tsang Sung shouted.

As if on command, Kobra launched into a brilliant jump kick, Robin found himself barely able to dodge and readied for a counter attack-but Kobra was too fast. The second his feet touched the ground the warrior spun around and hammered Robin with a painful blow to the face. Seeing Robin was defenseless, Kobra swept the young hero off his feet with his right leg.

"Okay, I take back what I said earlier." Cyborg said.

Robin rolled to the side to avoid a blow from Kobra's foot. Using swift reflexes, Robin distanced himself between his opponent. Kobra let out a battle cry and whipped his hands in the air, there was a blinding flash of light and Robin ducked while a fireball flew over his head and exploded on the earth behind him.

"Whoa, how did he do that?" Robin puzzled.

Tsang Sung grinned as he observed Robin; the boy was beginning to understand what he was truly up against. Robin dodged another oncoming blast while Kobra leapt forward in another jump kick. This time Robin was ready; he caught Kobra while in midair and flung him to the ground. Kobra spun in an attempt to sweep Robin once again.

Robin dodged and Kobra leapt to his feet-just as Robin's fist smashed into his face. Blood mixed with spit as several of Kobra's teeth were knocked out his jaw. But the immense pain did not prevent the warrior from continuing the fight. Kobra countered with a swift blow to Robin's ribs, Robin had the wind knocked out of him.

Seeing his chance, Kobra gave Robin a jab to the face. Robin felt himself losing balance; Robin blocked another jab by Kobra and smashed his fist into Kobra's ribs. Kobra fell limp from the pain, and Robin roaring like some crazed Tarzan, Robin flung Kobra to the beach's shore. Kobra felt the ice-cold sea water across his back and stood up, ready to resume.

Robin was instantly upon him, Kobra found himself dodging and blocking a barrage of attacks by the young hero. All of a sudden Robin's leg snapped forward and Kobra felt his knee break in two. From seat on the platform, Tsang Sung grew uneasy, Kobra was weakening, and if he didn't get back in control soon, Robin would certainly defeat him. Growling Kobra caught Robin with a right hook and sent the young hero spiraling into deeper water. Robin stood up; the ocean was up to his knees. Though wounded, Kobra had no intention of letting up.

Snarling a curse, Kobra fired several more fireballs; despite the water weighing him down Robin managed to dodge. Roaring Kobra lunged forward right into Robin's kick. Kobra saw nothing but stars as his world faded to nothing but black. His body fell limp as he hit the sand.

Robin stood over him, expecting him to get up and resume fighting. After several moments it became clear that Kobra was down for the count.

"The winner!" Tsang Sung declared, trying to conceal the anger in his voice.

The other titans rushed over to Robin:

"You were awesome!" Beast Boy said.

"Didn't know who he was messin' with!" Cyborg added.

"You are victorious!" Starfire chirped.

"Yeah…go Robin." Raven added.

Robin smiled, but his attention was brought back towards the fallen Kobra. Robin looked up towards Tsang Sung.

"Shouldn't he receive medical attention?" Robin inquired.

"He will," Tsang Sung reassured, "but first, Mortal Kombat must continue-the next fight will take place in the bamboo thicket not too far from here. Follow the stone pathway and you will find it."

The titans turned to a stone pathway hidden amongst some palm trees and saw it led to a dark bamboo forest in the distance. The other fighters started for the pathway, as did the titans, but Beast Boy remained still. Something didn't seem right about that place, telling himself that he was being paranoid, Beast Boy shook off the feeling and continued on-completely unaware of the horrors that awaited all of them.

Author's Note: And what will become of Kobra? You'll find out soon enough...


End file.
